1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a debugging code and more particularly to providing descriptions for variables while debugging.
2. Description of the Related Art
A programmer develops a software program by producing and entering source code into files using a text editor program. The computer then creates an executable program by translating the source code into machine code. The machine code is the rudimentary instructions understood by a computer. Illustratively, the foregoing software development process is accomplished by running a series of programs. These programs typically include a compiler for translating the source code into machine code and a linker to link the machine code together to form a program.
When developing computer software, it is necessary to perform a function termed “debugging”. Debugging involves testing and evaluating the software to find and correct any errors and improper logic operation. An effective debugger program is necessary for rapid and efficient development of software.
A conventional debugging system comprises a combination of computer hardware and debugger software that executes a user's program in a controlled manner. Debugging aids a user in identifying and correcting mistakes in an authored program by allowing the program to be executed in small segments. To this end, debugging provides functions including breakpoints, run-to-cursor, step into, step over and the like.
During debugging it is often necessary for a user to recall the purpose and content of variables. To this end, a user must first identify where a variable is defined or where the variable is first introduced. In some cases, a comment has been included with the variable in order to facilitate an understanding of the variable's use. Comments are text messages embedded in source code, typically by the programmer of the source code. The comments provide a relevant description of some construct within the source code. For example, comments are typically used in association with a variable, to describe the purpose of the variable. In this manner, the programmer or any other person viewing (e.g., for purposes of debugging the source code) the code may refer to the comments for an explanation relevant to the associated construct. However, whether or not comments are provided for a particular variable, a user is forced to manually identify the location of a variable in order to locate an associated comment.
Therefore, there is a need for making comments and/or other information associated with variables available to a user without the shortcomings of the prior art.